The Family
by operadeglace
Summary: They were yakuza. And they trapped Sakura like a rat. Or so they thought. (One Shot, MenSaku Yakuza AU.)


The Family

MenSaku Yakuza AU

by

operadeglace

Sakura walked a little slower than usual.

She had stayed after school to serve out another detention. Punishment for something that she didn't believe was her fault. All she knew, was that her grandfather was going to be very disappointed with her.

Her feet slowed further as she thought about it.

The frigid evening air caused her to regret not wearing her thicker jacket like her father suggested. It was quiet on the street she walked, the only hint of noise coming from the distant hum of motor vehicles in the city.

Then she heard the footsteps.

She knew a person was trailing her a few lanes back, but now that she could hear the foot falls draw nearer, she started to walk even slower.

There were a LOT of men tailing her.

Correction.

There were a LOT of men surrounding her.

Calmly, Sakura stuffed her hands in her pockets and ducked into a nearby playground. Her silent followers filed in after her, as there were tall fences shielding the child's play area, allowing their target little to no escape.

They were rough looking men who looked like they could kill, and that was their intent.

They were yakuza.

And they trapped Sakura like a rat.

Or so they thought.

"Hey, little Haruno brat. Stay still so we can have a little fun with you." One of the taller men laugh, he grabs her arms and forces her back against the nearby slide that was shaped like a whale. Sakura calmly give him a challenging smirk, making the man slap her face.

"Don't act like you're the sh*t, Cherry Blossom. After we're done with you, we're gonna cut your ears off and send them to your grandpa because of how he offended our family head." The brute licks the side of her face to the delight of the jeering gang around them.

"My grandpa didn't think it was right that I be forced to marry someone I don't love… especially your head's weakling, pansy *ss grandson." Sakura growls, staying still in his grasp.

"Too bad you didn't take young boss Sasuke's offer… he would have been kinder to you than we are gonna be, right boys?" The man's hands smooth down the sides of her body as his body pins her against the whale with his weight. Sakura feels his tongue lick the wound that opened at the corner of his mouth because of his hit.

Suddenly, one of the thugs on the outer edge of the circle screeches in pain and his body launches in the air, landing with a painful thud on the whale slide, causing the tall yakuza to drop his prey in order to avoid collision.

"Who the fu–!?" He is distracted enough for Sakura to grab the back of his head and slam it into knee.

"Menma!" The Cherry Blossom yells, a satisfied smile on her face as she sees her attacker slump to the floor, unconscious in a pool of blood.

 _"Menma..?"_

 _"The Black Fox..?"_

 _"The Uzumaki Family's heir? What is he doing here?"_

"You lot are obviously from the Uchiha Family, are you not?" Menma's blue eyes stare at the grown men who seemed to be frightened of him. They all nodded in response.

"Tell Sasuke and his father that their offer was rejected by the Haruno Clan because they have already made an arrangement to merge with the Uzumaki Family. She will be my future wife, so if any Uchiha have problems with this, they can take it up with my family."

The boy called 'Menma' steps forward as the crowd of nervous gangsters part to let him walk shifted a hand through his dark hair and turned his eyes toward the pink haired girl as he fixed the wrinkles in his school uniform, caused from beating the thug and sending him flying.

"They didn't hurt you too badly did they, Princess?" Menma smiles, charmingly, extending a hand to the now blushing girl.

"Nah. Nuthin' I can't handle." She kicks some dirt in the fallen yakuza's face before they walk safely out of the circle of now very terrified men.

Once they are safely out of harm's way and walking to Sakura's house, the Cherry Blossom breaks the silence between them.

"So… future wife, huh?" She says, quietly, her head turned away from him to hid her crimson blush.

"I had to say something so that they'd leave you alone once and for all…" He replied, his hands tucked coolly in his pockets.

"Oh." She sighed in disappointment, slipping a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Weeeeeeeeell, we are yakuza, Princess. We are bound by the honor of our families to keep our word…" Menma smiles as he takes her hand in his as they continue walking. "I'll talk to your grandfather and ask for your hand."

Sakura rests her head against his shoulder and sighs contentedly. Their voices echo slightly in the small, quiet streets as she is escorted home.

"Perfect… so, I'm in trouble."

"Detention again, Sakura-chan? Your grandpa is going to be pissed. Got a plan to get you out of that trouble?"

"Yeeeeeah, sorta. Can we go somewhere and, I dunno… make out or something?"

"Mmm. Sounds like a great plan."

-The End.

–Story by ODG


End file.
